


Banana

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Doggy Style, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Luke, Hotel Sex, Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Smut, Missionary Position, Muke - Freeform, Sex Toys, Shameless Muke, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spontaneous sex, Teasing, Top Michael, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had gotten Luke a gift and Luke wanted to give him a return gift; except, when he did that, he did not know that he would be the one to have the privilege to use the gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana

Michael looked at his reflection in the mirror as he fixed his wet hair before tossing a damp towel in the basket. “I don't wanna say goodbye to another night and watch you walk away. I don't wanna let it burn in the city lights  
and make the same mis-” he sang in a high pitch voice as he walked back into his hotel room but stopped abruptly when he noticed something unusual. His suitcase was open and some of his clothes were scattered on the floor beside it. A frown instantly appeared on his face; he was certain his suitcase was closed when he went to the bathroom an hour ago. Michael walked to the suitcase and dropped himself to his knees, instantly going through it to see if anything was missing. He pushed his clothes aside, looking for a box of Pokémon guitar picks that he had ordered and had hidden at the bottom of his suitcase, away from prying eyes and hands, but it was still there.

However, something else that rested beside that box caught his eyes. Michael took the rectangular box into his hand and looked at the pink wrapping. Something about that was familiar, like a déjà-vu situation. Michael pulled on the note that was tucked under the equally pink ribbon and opened it.

_Hey, last time you got me a lil’ something_   
_And I thought I should get you one as well_   
_Like a return gift, from the bottom of my little heart_   
_I was a bit hesitant at first_   
_But I hope you’ll like it_

_P.S: I chose pink because being the girl that you are, you’ll like it._

Tearing the pink wrapping that had little pink and white hearts on it, Michael opened the box and rolled his eyes at its content; he could not believe Luke had gotten him that. Just like he had done, Luke had left a note inside as well, which was not surprising at all since Luke always liked to do whatever others did.

_Isn’t it cute?_   
_It’s so white and fluffy._   
_I instantly fell in love with it when I saw it._   
_And I knew you would as well because you love fluffy stuffs._   
_You can try it when you’re feeling lonely and horny._   
_Let me know._

Michael crushed the note and let out an annoyed sigh. Was Luke out of his mind? Of course Luke was out of mind, when was he not? With the box in one hand, Michael made his way to Luke’s room, not caring about the house-keeping woman, who was looking at him as he exited his room and entered the other boy’s room in only a bath robe.

“What is this?” he asked the moment he closed the door.

“Hey,” Luke looked up from the shirt that he had in one hand and smiled.

“What the fuck is this?” Michael asked again.

“I see you have my package… I mean, you don’t have my package in your hands yet but you got my gift. Do you like it?”

“It’s a fucking butt plug,” Michael stated as he stared at Luke.

“Yeah, I know. It’s got a fluffy bunny tail. It’s so cute.”

“Why the hell would you give me a butt plug?”

“You sent me anal beads,” the younger boy said in his defence. “So, I got you an anal plug.”

“I gave you those because I knew you’d use them, dick.”

“And I know you’ll use this.”

“Why? Why would I?”

“I dunno… maybe when you’re horny and Ashton is tired and doesn’t wanna fuck you,” Luke shrugged.

“You, little cock sucker. Strip.”

The younger boy let out a loud laugh. “What makes you think I’m gonna listen to you?”

Michael walked over to where Luke was and pulled the shirt out of his hand and tossed it to the floor. Before Luke could say anything, Michael pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. He opened the bath robe that he was wearing and tied Luke’s hands together at the wrists with the belt before securing it to the headboard. Seeing the surprised expression on the younger boy’s face, Michael smirked; Luke was not so cocky when he was not in charge anymore. He got off the bed and, taking a few steps backward, he looked at Luke.

“So, you wanted me to use this?” he asked as he picked the butt plug.

“Yes,” Luke grunted, pulling on the belt that held his hands together.

“Don’t bother doing that, they’re properly secured.”

“Let me go.”

“Nope,” Michael laughed. He again climbed next to Luke and dragged his boxers down his legs, throwing it aside and leaving Luke bare. Flipping the younger boy around, he slapped him hard across his ass cheek. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Hmm…” Luke hummed when Michael rubbed his skin soothingly before hitting him again.

“Where’s that fucking purple lube of yours?”

“In my bag, over there.”

Getting up for the second time, Michael went through the bag that Luke had pointed to and smiled when he got what he was looking for. He came back to the bed shortly and positioned Luke on all four before getting behind him. He smacked him hard across the same ass cheek and laughed when Luke let out a loud cry. After coating the toy with some lube, Michael directed it to Luke’s ass.

“You wanted me to use this? I’m gonna use it on you.”

“What? No…”

“No? But don’t you like when I do this?” Michael asked and bit on the corner of his lower lip as he rubbed his middle finger along Luke’s crease, lingering at his hole for a few seconds.

“Yes,” Luke whispered.

“Good.”

The older boy slipped the tip of his middle finger inside and then twisted his hand from side to side, wriggling the finger inside. He pushed it all the way in and curled it, smirking when Luke tried to push onto the digit. Pulling it out, Michael again took hold of the butt plug and brought it to Luke’s hole, pushing the tip inside. He added a little pressure, trying to make it go in; Luke was a little tight and Michael knew he should have prepped him with his fingers first but he had chosen to go past that step.

“Is it going in?” Luke asked as he looked over his shoulder.

“Yeah, kinda… can you feel it going in?”

“Maybe… I feel like my hole is being stretched. Fuck!” Luke gasped as he balled his hands into fists. “It’s never gonna go in.”

“It is gonna go in.”

“How much of it is in already?”

“About a third… can’t you stop talking?”

“No, I feel weird if I’m not talking. I told you it’s never gonna in.”

“It will.”

“I would have found something smaller if I knew you were gonna use it on me.”

“Dude, if you can fit a dick in you, you definitely can fit this in,” Michael stated with a laugh.

“Yeah, but a dick is warm and alive but this is cold and… plastic?”

“There, it’s in,” the older boy said as he again spanked Luke. “How do you feel?”

“Full.”

Michael laughed. “You’re supposed to.”

“I prefer the beads better” Luke mumbled.

“You can’t say that yet. Wait until we’re done.”

Repositioning Luke onto his back, Michael crawled up his body and licked his lips once and then a second time. He was going to do it again but Luke caught him off guard and sucked his tongue into his mouth. The older boy let himself be lead into the kiss; that was only a kiss and as for other things, he would be the one in control. Wrapping his hands the best he could around Michael’s head, Luke rubbed their tongues together as he yanked on Michael’s hair. The older boy pulled away to breathe, resting his forehead against Luke’s at the same time and looking into his bright blue eyes, which were filled with lust. Diving in again, Michael enclosed his lips around Luke’s bottom lip while Luke did the same to Michael’s upper one and the two boys moved their lips together impatiently. It was more like a battle to determine who would dominate the other than a kiss but it left both of them breathless and stopped for more oxygen before going back at it. That kept going until Luke finally gave in and Michael smiled triumphantly against his lips before pulling back.

Michael slid back down and left a line of wet kisses from Luke’s chin to his belly button. He dipped his index into the younger boy’s belly button before trailing it along the fine hairs that led to his penis. Without letting his hand touch the other boy’s member, he gently rubbed the mass of blonde hair with his finger pads as he directed his mouth to one of Luke’s thighs. Parting his lips slightly, Michael enclosed them around Luke’s skin and gently sucked on it while one of his hand slowly tugged on Luke’s growing dick. He bit hard on the skin of Luke’s inner thigh, causing Luke to yelp in pain, but he then licked it soothingly. With his free hand, he took hold of the butt plug and rotated it into Luke’s hole. Michael moved his fist to the base of Luke’s penis and tried to wrap his finger around the dick and his balls at the same time. When he was partly successful, considering he managed to only get one of Luke’s balls, he squeezed his hand around them at a slow and relaxed pace.

Placing a last kiss to Luke’s thigh, Michael pulled his hand away. Luke instantly whined at the loss but Michael soon replaced his hand with his mouth. He took the head between his lips and rolled his tongue around it a few times before teasing the slit. The younger boy gasped under him and lifted his hips off the mattress to push deeper into Michael’s mouth. Smiling around the erection, he complied as he moved his mouth up and down, along the length, at a steady rhythm. He pulled back, spat on it before taking it into his mouth again. He guided his other hand to Luke’s nipple and pinched on it not too hard but not gently either; it was painful but also pleasurable. A whimper left Luke’s parted lips as he again tugged on the belt. He wanted to bury his fingers into Michael’s currently dark hair and pull on the locks playfully but his hands were secured to the headboard and there was nothing he could do to free them; all he could do was, let Michael do those things to him.

“Michael,” Luke whispered.

“Hmm…” Michael pulled away to look into his eyes.

“Enough of this… feed me your banana already.”

“Eager, are we?”

“Yes…”

After twisting the bunny tail one more time into Luke’s hole, Michael moved and settled beside the younger boy before positioning him on all fours again. He finally shrugged the bath robe off his shoulders and, dropping them to the floor, beside the bed, he settled on his knees behind Luke and carefully pulled the butt plug out of him. Thoroughly coating himself with Luke’s purple lube, Michael pushed the head of his much neglected penis into the younger boy’s ass, instantly earning a moan from Luke. Once the head was in, he paused for a moment before pushing the whole of his length inside. He pulled back almost completely and without wasting time, he started pounding into Luke’s ass rapidly. Michael placed both his hand on Luke’s hips as he guided the other boy onto his erection. Rough sex; at times, it was Michael’s favourite way to do it and at that moment, he was in a mood for some impatient and rough sex.

Michael leant forward and supported himself with one arm as he wrapped the other around Luke’s waist. Although he moved from his initial position, his hips never faltered and they never missed one thrust. He kept ramming into Luke’s hole as he connected his mouth to the other boy’s shoulder blade, kissing him, biting him and sucking on his skin. Cursing, Luke squeezed his eyes tight, balled his hands into fists and rested his forehead against the pillow while Michael fucked him. With the way Michael was going in and out of him, he felt like he was being ripped in halves or rather he was having a hole drilled in him. He loved slow, passionate sex that was full of kinks but Michael was always in a rush to end things; the older boy did that the previous time as well. Luke turned his head to the side and bit on the side of his right arm to keep himself from moaning or groaning or making any kind of sound. He knew he would give himself a mark there but he would deal with that later and the sleeve of his shirts would probably cover it.

“Michael?” Luke panted. “Slow down…”

“You want me to go slow?”

Luke nodded and the next second, Michael pulled out of him. Flipping Luke around for the umpteenth time, Michael pushed his legs apart and settled between them before setting Luke’s ankles on his shoulders. Luke felt like he was an omelette in a pan, being flipped constantly, but before he could say any word in protest, Michael had pushed his dick back in him. However, as opposed to the speed that he had set before, this time, he slowly pulled out of Luke and pushed back in at an equally slow pace. It was slow yes but still each of his forward thrusts were sharp and Michael buried himself completely into Luke, so that his hips were kissing Luke’s ass. Wrapping his fingers around the younger boy’s penis, Michael jerked him off at a slightly faster pace than his hips. He moved his fist along the length rapidly, concentrating on making Luke cum rather than teasing him. Michael turned his head to the side and licked the side of the other boy’s legs to his ankle.

“You wanna have banana?”

“Hmm,” Luke nodded without opening his eyes.

Again pulling out of Luke, Michael moved up the bed and positioned himself on his haunches next to the younger boy’s head. Slowly, he laced his fingers through Luke’s blonde hair and made the boy turn his head to the side before pushing his erection into his mouth. He closed his eyes and thrust into Luke’s mouth, glad that Luke was sucking him. Luke lifted his head off the pillow so that he could suck Michael better, allowing himself to slide his mouth along the older boy’s penis while he fucked his mouth. Gasping, Michael tilted his head backward as Luke sucked him hard and deep. He trailed a hand up his chest and rubbed his nipples, teasing them and himself. Just before he came, he pulled out of Luke’s mouth and spilt his load onto both of Luke’s cheeks, poking him in the cheek with the head of his dick and smudging the cum onto his beard.

Michael took the bunny plug and ran it down Luke’s chest, along the length of his erection and his balls. Turning it around in his hand, he tickled the other boy’s penis and balls with the fluffy side, laughing when Luke wriggled on the mattress and tried to move away. He dragged the toy further down to Luke’s hole and again pushed it inside. Michael twisted it around with one hand while he jerked Luke off briskly with the other. Bending down, he licked the head of Luke’s member but when Luke leant into the touch, he pulled back and kissed his hipbone instead, nibbling on his skin. Luke squeezed his eyes and panted, lifting his hips off the mattress and thrusting into Michael’s fist while the older boy kept teasing his hole with the toy. He bit his lower lips to muffle his moans as he came hard on his stomach and on Michael’s fingers; cum which Michael wiped onto Luke’s thigh. When he again opened his eyes after catching his breath, Michael was already moving away.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” the older boy asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“It was…”

“So, what’s your verdict?”

“Huh… it was good but I still prefer the anal beads.”

“Well, we can see who has a better choice,” Michael laughed as he slipped the bath robe back on.

“Where are you going?”

“Back to my room,” he said as he strolled out of Luke’s room and back to his.

“You can’t leave me like this. Please untie me,” Luke called in the empty room. “You fucker, you can’t do this to me.”

The door again opened and the moment Ashton stepped inside, he burst out laughing at the sight; Luke was lying on his back on the bed, his hands were strapped to the headboard and there was a white ball between his legs. “What the hell happened to you?” the drummer asked through fits of laughter.

“This is so embarrassing. Ashton, please be a darling, will you untie me?”

“Who did this to you? And if your hands are tied, how did you send me a text, telling me to come to your room immediately?” Ashton questioned as he walked to where Luke was to help him.

“To answer both of your questions: Michael.”

“Michael?” Ashton smiled; he should have guessed. If there was someone who could have done that, it would have been Michael. “Wow, you look like…”

“A wreck,” Luke completed, reaching for some tissue to wipe the cum off his face and his stomach and then pulling the butt plug out of his ass.

“Kinky, are we?” the older boy raised an eyebrow.

“It’s Michael’s… it was so cute. Pity it’s all ruined now,” Luke shook his head as he looked at white bunny tail that was tinted with the lube and not the fluffy ball it was when Luke had gotten it for Michael since the other boy had squeezed it too much and crushed it.

“Well, I’ll let you contemplate that. I’m going to bed.”

“Yeah,” the younger boy mumbled as he let his finger graze the soft end of the toy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
